To Be Loved
by CoolCat98
Summary: Embry/Leah. Can Leah find happines after Sam imprinted on Emily and left her? Will she find the one person who truly cares for her? What other complications will get in the way? Complications such as a certain Jacob Black.
1. I'll always be there for you

**Authors Note: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Characters: Jacob and Embry**

**Set after breaking dawn. **

**Everything else is basically the same from the books I think except for Bella died on her and Edward's honeymoon.**

**Enjoy!! :)**

_Jacob's POV_

We were sitting on his bed. My hand in his. I was crying. My dad was dying. I had nothing left. He told me everything was going to be okay. I didn't believe him. Nothing in my life was right and it never had been.

"I'm still here." He told me.

"Who says you won't imprint like all of the rest of them and go and leave me here all alone?" I said. He leaned towards me and kissed my cheek softly. Telling me that it was okay. That he loved me.

"I love you." He blushed. "As a friend. Your best friend. You know that right? I would never leave you like this."

"After everything that has happened, it wouldn't surprise me if you did leave." I replied.

"No." He put his finger to my lips to stop me from speaking.

"Never." He said it with such strong words.

"I mean it. I will never leave my best friend at a time like this. Or any time in fact. Is that enough proof for you?" He said.

"Okay, okay I believe you. You will never leave me and you love me." I said.

"In a best friend or brotherly way, not as lovers." He cleared that up.

"Are you sure not in a lovers kind of way?" As I said this I leaned towards him and started to pucker my lips for him. He didn't even try to lean away from me. Just pulled me against him into a hug.

"Yeah I'm sure of that… Although if that would make you feel better, I might consider it." He told me. I leaned back from him, a bit weirded out by his last comment. He would actually kiss me if I wanted him to?

"Whats up with you today? Seriously there's something wrong with you." I said. I wasn't crying anymore. He had managed to distract me from the tragedy that is my life.

"Nothing. I just want you to feel better and not so down and sad like you've been these past couple of days. You need to be happy." He said.

"How can I possibly be happy, Embry? I have nothing to be happy about."

"You have me." I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me.

"Let me tell you Jacob it WILL get better. You will learn to accept everything and become happy again like you used to be." He said.

"It doesn't seem like that now." I said. I was sad again. He was right. I needed to do something, not sit here with my best friend on his bed holding his hand crying like a baby.

"I know it won't now, maybe not even for a few years, but someday eventually it will. And you will have me to thank for that." He hugged me again and pulled me into his lap. It felt nice, like he was taking some of my pain away from me

"You know that I love you too. As a friend." I clarified. Although, he felt a bit more than a friend at the moment, with his arms around me and me sitting in his lap. But I didn't need to think about that right now. I was strangely comfortable where I was. I didn't realise that I was tired. I hadn't slept in days. I could almost go to sleep right here.

"I know." He leaned down and kissed me again, this time on my forehead. What was with him today? Kissing me? Twice? Telling me that he loves me? Not that I minded. It felt nice to have some comfort in my life. I snuggled against him and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Review Please!! Tell me if you liked it or not, what you liked or didn't like about it.**

**This is my first fanfic and I wrote it while I was in the middle of writing another I'm going to post soon. **

**This one only took me an hour to think of and write, so I hope its good.**

**One more thing: Is there too much Jacob/Embry stuff in here? I know its supposed to be about them, but are they too touchy feely? Let me know!**

**Oh, and should I continue the story? Maybe from Embry's POV? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Annoyance

**Embry's POV**

Great. He fell asleep. On top of me. Why did I have to move him on top of me? I thought it would make him feel better, comforted even, but not _this_ comfortable. I didn't expect him to go to sleep right here on me.

I had patrol in a few hours and I was really tired. I had planned to sleep after Jacob went home. If he went home. It didn't look like he was going home anytime soon. After all, he hadn't slept in a few days. He needed his sleep.

I had to get him off me. I tried releasing my hand from his but it was no use. He only held on tighter and turned himself more into me.

Damn that boy was heavy. How was I supposed to move him without waking him up?

I was being more careful with my movements this time. I slowly released my hand from his and placed in on his stomach. He started to snore right in my ear. Boy, it was loud.

Now I was more being vigorous with moving him. I was also starting to get annoyed.

I swiftly pulled my arm out from under him and placed him on my bed so that he was lying down.

Crap. He woke up. Now he was probably going to be angry with me.

"What happened?" He asked dozily.

"Uhh you fell asleep and you were kinda laying on me, so I decided to move you. I tried to do it without waking you but it obviously didn't work." I told him.

"Oh. Sorry." He said.

"Nah, its okay. You were just getting a bit heavy and snoring too loudly. Plus, I wanted to get some sleep before patrol tonight." I glanced at the clock. It was 4:30 already. Only 4 hours until patrol.

"Can I crash here tonight then? I don't want to go home yet and I think I'll go and visit my dad in the morning." Jacob asked. Like he needed to. He was always welcome here.

"Yeah sure. Go back to sleep." And that's what he did. So did I.

~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Leah shouted waking us both up.

"Well, we WERE sleeping. What does it look like, dumbass?" Thanks to her I'm going to be grumpy and tired on patrol with her. Oh what fun that would be.

"To me it looks like someone's in love." She made a heart shape with her hands.

"Fuck off, Leah" Jacob yelled back at her, sitting up now. He sounded angry.

"Ooh, did I make someone angry?" She said, trying to torment me or Jacob.

"Just go away. Leave us alone. I said back to her.

"Why would I do that when it is just so much more fun to make you both angry. Anyway Embry, you were supposed to have patrol half an hour ago. Sam sent me here to kick your ass for being late. I'll just have to tell him that you two lovebirds were just so distracted thinking about each other that you forgot you even had patrol." She smirked.

"Fine, I'm coming then." I jumped up, taking my shirt off as I got up.

"Now you're even stripping for your lover boy!" She said, obviously amused. Pretty soon the whole pack would know all of this and be laughing along with her.

"I'm actually gonna go to Quils tonight." Jacob said.

"Ooh look, he's cheating on you Embry. Slap him in the face." Leah said. I just ignored her. It wasn't that hard. I was used to it by now.

"Sure. Hey, after patrol I'll come over there. Yeah?" I said to Jacob.

"What are you three gonna do over there? Have a threesome?." Leah said. Man, she was really starting to annoy me, and I was going to be spending most of the night with her.

"Fuck the hell off, Leah!" Jacob snapped at her.

"That's exactly what I'm about to do." She said.

"And who are you going to fuck off?" I teased.

"You." She replied, taking my hand and leading me out the door. I was too dumbfounded to argue, let alone speak.

"Hope you two have fun fucking off!" Jacob said. It looked like he was in a much better mood then he was before. Hopefully he would stay that way.

"Oh we will! Just as much fun as you and Quil are going to have together." Leah replied.

This was going to be a very long night.

**Review!!! PLease tell me what you think of this story so far. :)**


	3. Comfort

**Embry's POV**

As Leah lead me out the door into the woods, I noticed something different about her. I couldn't tell what it was though. A new haircut? Yes, she cut her hair so it was now cropped shorter than her shoulders. I had to admit, it looked damn sexy on her. Everything looked sexy on her. She could probably were a garbage bag and still look more beautiful than anything I've ever seen.

_Whoa, slow down _I thought. I didn't want to be getting too ahead of myself. She didn't even feel the same way about me. She just thought of me as a friend, nothing more.

I remembered that time her perfect bitchy façade had slipped and she messed up. Sam and Emily had just announced their engagement and Leah couldn't be more pissed. She turned up at my door, yelling and swearing about imprinting and Sam and being a werewolf. I couldn't be more scared for Leah's wrath I was about to endure.

After a few minutes of her yelling and me just standing there staring at her like she was insane, she broke down and cried. I had never seen Leah so sensitive in all my years of knowing the bitter Leah. I wrapped my arms around her hesitantly, afraid that she would just push me off. But she didn't. I held her while she cried and cried for Sam. It hurt me to see Leah this sad over a person. I immediately felt a loathing to him for making Leah's life hell. I know it wasn't his fault, but for him to just leave her for her cousin, that was low. Really low.

I surprised myself there holding Leah, I didn't think I could feel remorse for her after what a bitter person she was. I realised then only I had seen Leah show her true self. I'd seen her cry. It was me she revealed herself to. From that day on my feelings for Leah were different. She had comforted in me that night.

She surprised me too that night by asking if she could stay over at my house for the night. I agreed. It was the best night of my life. I held Leah all night as she slept. I was comforting her. She slept soundly that night, thanks to me. She had stopped crying and kissed me on the cheek and told me "Thank you" When she left in the morning. I cherish that night, that morning waking up next to her and especially that kiss.

In that moment I realised I loved her.


	4. In the woods

**First of all Thanks to all my readers and those who have added this story or others to their favourites :) It makes me happy :)**

**Sorry for taking sooo long to post this chapter, but I was really busy with school and stuff so yeah**

**Embry's POV**

Patrol was hell. I tried my hardest not to think about Leah, but it was impossible. I let a couple of thoughts slip through, which led to a few fantasies.

"Embry I am flattered but I am not interested in anything that involves me and you having sex when were wolves. You know we can't have sex when were wolves, right?" Leah caught a flash of my fantasy. I'm sure if I was in my human form, I would have been bright red. I knew that she knew that I loved her.

"We cant? Why not?" I was confused.

"Well, Embry have you ever heard of the birds and the bees?" She said.

"Of course, I'm not stupid." I replied.

"Have you noticed where your dick goes when you're a wolf then?" Leah said.

"Umm I thought it just disappeared or turned into my tail or something." I actually hadn't thought about that too much. I had no idea where my manhood went.

"Yes, it disappears. So we can't have sex because you don't have a penis and I don't have a vagina in this form. Oh, and I would never consider having sex with an animal. That's just gross. Your mind must be very fucked up." She said.

"My mind is not fucked up for your information. That must be yours." I said.

"Oh boy you have no idea what you just said Embry." She let out a growl and started running through the forest in my direction. She easily caught up to me running full speed in 3 seconds.

"Oh I think I do. Wanna fight? Bring it on!" I said, full of energy and ready for this fight. I knew I could take her. I just didn't know if I could hurt her.

"Whats that, Embry? You don't wanna hurt me because you're in love with me?" She said, sounding more amused than angry.

"I could probably hurt you right now. You have no idea how annoying you are." I said. She was really annoying me now. I knew patrol was gonna be bad. At least I could be with Leah, even if she does annoy the hell out of me.

"I know that I'm annoying. Its fun to make all your boys especially Sam to hate going on patrol with me. I like being the annoying bitchy Leah that everyone hates. Except you." She added on as an afterthought.

"How would that be fun, making everyone purposely hate you and despise you? That proves that your mind truly is fucked up." I said.

"My mind is not fucked up!!!!" She was growling and snarling at me now. She looked like she was about to attack me.

"If you get a kick out of making the whole pack feel your pain and loss about Sam then it is. I don't want to wake up realising I've just had a wet dream about Sam!" I spat out at her.

"That's it, boy! You've had you're last chance!" She lunged at me.

She was on top of me scratching at my body with her paws. I was fighting back, but being careful not to hurt her. She bit my shoulder and I bit her ear back. She was snarling and growling at me.

That's when we heard the double timbre alpha voice of Sam.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Stop right now!" We couldn't resist his command so we jumped apart and turned our heads in his direction even though we couldn't see him.

"Billy has sent me to find you Embry. He wants to see you and Jacob. Do you know where he is? I want round to his house and Rachel and Rebecca didn't know where he is." He said.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be staying at mine, but he said he was gonna stay at Quil's tonight. I'll go get him if you want." I said.

"Yeah go get him. Jared and I will take over patrol. Leah you can go home if you want." Sam said.

"You bet I'm going home! I need to get away from immature werewolves who think they're better than me." Leah said. She was pissed off at me and I needed to make it up to her before she left.

"No way, Em. You already crossed my line and there's no way you're making up for it." I then felt her phase out. It was just me and Sam.

"Good luck with her." Sam told me.

"Thanks. I think I need it." I replied to him.

I then phased back and put on my shorts, hoping to catch up to Leah and apologise for my rude behaviour earlier. This is not how I was supposed to act to try to get her to fall in love with me. Likely, she'll hate me now forever.

I followed her scent trail and it led me to her house. I knocked on the door three times. I heard Leah yell at me to go away. I wasn't going to do that. Never was I going to leave her again. I'd saw how much damage I had just cased and how much pain I had put Leah through.

**Okay, I** **realise that this story was supossed to be about Jacob and Embry and I only have 1 chapter from Jacob's POV so I think I'm just gonna make it Embry/Leah. It will still have Jacob in it though! Write in your review or PM me if you have any future ideas :)**

**I also have the next chapter written, so I will post that soon.. :]**

**REVIEW???? (please)**


	5. At the hospital

**Hey this is an updated version of chapter 5. I changed it because the story just wasn't working out and this was the only way I could think of. Hope you like it! :)**

**Leah's POV**

_Knock, knock, knock_.

I look out the window and see Embry standing there. The bastard actually had the nerve to come back to my house. I do not open the door. He can stand there all night if he wants. Or, until mom or Seth get home. Seth will surely let him in.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The boy doesn't give up does he? I sure as hell aint gonna go and open the door for him. I go to the window and tell him to go away.

"C'mon Leah. I'm sorry. Let me in. I can explain." He said.

"Yeah, sure that's what they all say." I said.

"Would you please just let me in? Pretty please with sugar on top?" He said. Trying to tempt me with food.

"No I am not letting you inside my house to explain to me why you were such a dickhead back there. Anyway, Billy wants to see you. You should get going. Don't want to keep the poor man waiting." I replied.

"I don't wanna know what Billy has to say to me. I'd rather make up with you. I am really sorry. I promise it will never happen again Leah." He said.

"Are you sure you want to make up with me? Or would you rather you make out with me?" I said.

"Both, Leah. I do love you. I am in love with you and I want you to feel the same way, but I know you don't. So, for now all I'm asking is that you forgive me and we can be friends. I won't pressure you into anything. We don't even have to be on patrol together if you don't like my thoughts."

WOW. That was all I could say. Embry truly cared and loved me. It was something I hadn't felt after Sam left me. I had seen his fantasies with me through other pack member's thoughts and I just thought he wanted me in bed. But this proves otherwise.

Could I risk my heart though. I did like him and while I was flattered that he thought of me that way, I didn't know if I could do it again. I couldn't be in love with another werewolf after Sam imprinted. What if Embry imprinted? I would be left broken for the second time. Then what would happen? I'd fall for another pack member and repeat the cycle until they all had imprinted.

Maybe I would imprint on someone. I snicked. As if I could be so lucky.

Embry heard the snicker.

"Whats so funny, Lee?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied. There was nothing funny about my lonesome life right now. I bet someone could make a movie out of my life. It would be very popular.

"Leah please open the door." Embry said. I decided to take pity on him and I opened the door and went outside.

"Embry I don't know what to say." I said.

"Say you'll forgive me and we can be friends. That's all I want for now. I'll be happy if you're happy. I don't like seeing you upset or unhappy." He stroked my cheek. It felt nice. I hadn't had this type of gesture in so long I couldn't remember.

"Okay Ill forgive you on one condition. You can't ever treat me like a dog ever again." I said. He laughed at my pun 'treat me like a dog'.

"Thanks Leah. I love you." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"I better be going now. Its probably important what Billy has to say." Embry said.

"Okay. Hey, I'll come with you." I suggested.

"No problem." He grabbed my hand and we set off running to the hospital.

* * *

I was in the waiting room with Jacob, Rachel, Rebecca and her husband Keanu. Rebecca was 4 months pregnant. Embry was with Billy in his room. With my super-werewolf hearing powers I could easily hear their conversation.

"Theres something I need to tell you, Embry." Billy said.

"Go on then." Embry replied.

"I am not your father Embry. However, I know who your father is. Would you like to know?" Billy said.

"It's Joshua Uley, right?" Embry asked.

"Yes, it is. Your mother confided in me when she came down to LaPush when she was pregnant with you. She told me not to tell you or anyone else, but I couldn't die keeping a big secret like this from you." Billy said.

"I guess I've always kind of known. I mean he was never a good father to Sam, so it's what I've expected. At least its good to finally know so I can hunt down that mother fucker." Embry said, sounding angry.

"Hey no swearing in here!" Billy said.

"Oops sorry Billy!" Embry replied.

"That's okay son. It's good to finally get this off my chest. I'm glad I told you. Just don't go and hunt him down. You're a protector, not a murderer." Billy said chuckling.

"Thanks for telling me anyway, Billy. I'm not going to murder him. I'll just tell him to stay the fu- away from me and my mom. He hurt her so bad." Embry said.

"Good luck finding him." Billy said. His voice was starting to sound strained. All this talking wasn't good for him.

"Are you okay, Billy? I should leave you so you can get some rest and some peace and quiet." Embry said.

"It's hard to have peace and quiet with this lot around." Billy said, talking about his family in the waiting room.

"Noisy lot, aren't they?" Embry said.

"You have no idea. All the sibling fighting and bickering they get up to." Billy replied.

"I'd rather have that than have no one but my mom around." Embry said.

"You should know that you're always a part of our family." Billy said.

"Yeah. I know. And I hope you get better soon." Embry said.

"Don't count on that. The doctor said I'll be lucky to live another month." Billy said.

"Isn't there something they can do to cut the tumour out or something?" Embry said.

"No they can't. Its too risky. They might permanently damage my brain and I won't ever be able to think or see or do anything. I'd rather die so I can be with Sarah." Billy said.

At that moment the doctor came in for Billy's hourly check up.

"It looks like I should get going you Billy." Embry said, walking out the door.

"Bye, son." Billy replied.

Embry walked straight over to me, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Leah, lets go find Sam. I have to find him. He can't get away with that." Embry said forcefully.

"There's no way I'm going crawling back to Sam and asking him where your father is, just so you can go hunt him down and fight him." I said.

"I have to find him. I need this closure. I need to know why he did what he did and how he got away with it. I also need to talk to my mom." Embry said.

"No I am not going with you. I don't want to see Sam. Get someone else to go with you. I have no intention of seeing Sam ever again." I said.

**Please review and I'll hopefully be updating this soon....... :D**


	6. Who my father is

**Hey guys, so this is a changed version of chapter six. I hope you likle it!**

**Embry's POV**

After I confessed my love to Leah, we ran hand in hand to the hospital to see what Billy had to say to me. As we got inside, Leah said she'd wait in the waiting room for me. Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca were all there with Billy. He looked worse than last time I had seen him, which was only a few days ago. I wonder how Jacob is feeling knowing his dads going to die soon. He's been so down this last past week since we found out the news of Billy's growing brain tumour.

As I walk in the door, the room was silent. Rebecca gave me a sympathetic look. Billy looked worried and Rachel had a scowl on her face. Jacob looked sad. I wish there was something I could do about that. Make him happy again.

"There's something I need to tell you, Embry." Billy said to me. Whatever it was, everyone in the room knew except me.

"Go on then." I said. What was it? The suspense is killing me.

"I am not your father Embry. However, I know who your father is. Would you like to know?" Billy said. This was the moment I had been waiting my whole life to hear. I was pretty sure who it was though.

"It's Joshua Uley, right?" Embry asked.

"Yes, it is. Your mother confided in me when she came down to LaPush when she was pregnant with you. She told me not to tell you or anyone else, but I couldn't die keeping a big secret like this from you." Billy said. Damn mother. She told him and not me? Her own son.

"I guess I've always kind of known. I mean he was never a good father to Sam, so it's what I've expected. At least its good to finally know so I can hunt down that mother fucker." I said. And he literally was a mother fucker.

"Hey no swearing in here!" Billy said.

"Oops sorry Billy!" I replied. I guess with his fragile state, he couldn't handle my swearing.

"That's okay son. It's good to finally get this off my chest. I'm glad I told you. Just don't go and hunt him down. You're a protector, not a murderer." Billy said chuckling.

"Thanks for telling me anyway, Billy. I'm not going to murder him. I'll just tell him to stay the fu- away from me and my mom. He hurt her so bad." I said, although I hadn't decided if I was going to murder him or not.

"Good luck finding him." Billy said. His voice was starting to sound strained. All this talking wasn't good for him.

"Are you okay, Billy? I should leave you so you can get some rest and some peace and quiet." I said.

"It's hard to have peace and quiet with this lot around." Billy said, talking about his family in the waiting room.

"Noisy lot, aren't they?" I said. Well, usually they were noisy. Nosier than my family of just me and my mom. Sometimes the pack wonders how I don't go insane with no one at home to talk to but my mom. I tell them that I'm hardly ever at home and besides I have my pack brothers and sister.

"You have no idea. All the sibling fighting and bickering they get up to." Billy replied.

"I'd rather have that than have no one but my mom around." I said.

"You should know that you're always a part of our family." Billy said.

"Yeah. I know. And I hope you get better soon." I said. I was already a part of their family. I had known Jake ever since I could remember and from when we were little I was constantly over at his house.

"Don't count on that. The doctor said I'll be lucky to live another month." Billy said.

"Isn't there something they can do to cut the tumour out or something?" I said. He can't only just live for another month. That would kill Jake. He's already lost his mother. Now his father too.

"No they can't. Its too risky. They might permanently damage my brain and I won't ever be able to think or see or do anything. I'd rather die so I can be with Sarah." Billy said.

Oh now I understand. He wants out so he can be with his dead wife.

_Knock, knock_

It was the doctor for Billy's hourly check up.

"It looks like I should get going you Billy." I said, walking out the door.

"Bye, son." Billy replied.

I walked straight over to Leah. It looked like she had overheard our conversation.

"Leah, lets go find Sam. I have to find him. He can't get away with that." I said, losing my calmness.

"There's no way I'm going crawling back to Sam and asking him where your father is, just so you can go hunt him down and fight him." Leah said.

"I have to find him. I need this closure. I need to know why he did what he did and how he got away with it. I also need to talk to my mom." I said. Mom sure did have a lot of explaining to do.

"No I am not going with you. I don't want to see Sam. Get someone else to go with you. I have no intention of seeing Sam ever again." Leah said.

Now I see where Sam got it from. That bastard was just like his father. Joshua cheated on his wife and Sam cheated on Leah.

"Fine I'll get Jake or Quil to come with me." I said. She didn't have to come with me. In fact I'd rather she didn't. Sam need not know about my feelings for Leah.

"Okay. I'm going home then. I'm tired and Supernatural is on tonight so I gotta have a nap before it starts." Leah said.

"Sure. Bye." I said. And with that Leah walked away out the door leaving me with a sad bunch of Black's. I really hope Billy gets better soon.

**I already know partly whats going to be in the next chapter, so I should be updating soon. No promises though. I feel bad for my loyal readers and reviewers for leaving this story untouched for over 2 months. I had no idea what I wanted to write and then suddenly I got inspiration after seeing New Moon. How awesome was it? Jake was so hot!!! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and this story and read, reviewed, favoutited or alerted it. It makes me happy to see so many of you like my ideas and work. I will try to update as soon as possible, hopefully by the weekens, but as I have exams now, I am very busy.**


	7. Something to take my mind off things

**Hey I had writers block again and wanted to get something out there, so I wrote this. It is short and a filler and I wanted to write something more and make it better, but I didn't.**

**JACOB"S POINT OF VIEW...**

In a way I was relieved. I'd heard every word of the conversation between my father and my best friend. Embry wasn't my half- brother. Or Quils. He's Sam's. I always thought that Embry's father was Joshua because he was such a bad father to Sam. I couldn't even think of my dad cheating on my mom. That would never happen.

But now I am distraught. I heard dad saying to Embry that he only has a couple of months if that to live. A couple of months? All I would ever have is a couple of months left to see my dad. He wouldn't even get to see his grandchild.

"Hey Jake!" Embry says cheerfully, trying to cheer me up.

"Hey." I try to sound happier, but he doesn't believe it.

"So I'm guessing you heard the conversation?" He says.

"Yeah." I say. One worded answers have become my 'thing' lately.

"Wanna come with me to Sam's? I wanna track down my father. He has a lot of explaining for himself." He said. I really didn't want to do anything right now, but I needed to do something.

"Nah. Can we do something else though? I really need to get out and do something." I said.

"Sure. What would cheer you up? Hmm." He thought

"How about we get the pack and go out clubbing?" He said. I wasn't so sure. I didn't think I was up for clubbing.

"Think about it all hot girls there." He said

"Oh fine okay then I'll go." I replied.

**Peoples please tell me where you want this story to end up because I honestly have no idea what to write next.**


	8. At the club

_At the club… Embry's POV_

Everyone has had way too much to drink and they are all tipsy. Jacob seems to be having a good time and enjoying himself for once. I saw him kiss this girl he told me her name was Sarah and she seemed nice. They exchanged phone numbers. He looks like he's ready to move on.

On the other hand, Leah is not a classy drunk (you can't even be a classy drunk but oh well). I've kept my eye on her all night and I've seen all kinds of men chat her up and she gives into each and every one of them and dances with them. She hasn't danced with me yet. I want her to dance with me.

I go to the bar and get more tequila and vodka. My favourite is vodka and tequila is Leah's favoutite. I go up to her and offer her some, though I know she doesn't need any more, its just an excuse to talk to her. Like I needed an excuse anyway.

"Hey sexy" She says. Jeez she called me sexy. She must really be out of it.

"Hey Lee" I say.

"So, is that drink for me?" She asked me.

"One one condition. Dance with me?"

"Oh well if that's all…" She said and downed the tequila shot.

Fuck she was close. It was hot. Very hot. She was dancing all up my body, grazing her ass against my hard groin. And she knew it as well. Tease. She was driving me crazy. It was heaven and hell at the same time.

Just then she turned around to face me.

"Hey Em?" She said.

"Yes Lee?" I replied back.

"So I was thinking.. After this we could.." She was rubbing her hands all up my chest and undid my top button. Until we were so rudely interrupted.

"Hey I think its time to go now." Sam and Emily were the interuptees. How dare they interrupt us. I really wanted to know what Leah was about to say. Was she bout to say what I'd hoped she say for all these years?

"Sammy boy, can you and your dear Emily not handle all this fun? If so then go. I still have my Embry to occupy me." Wow. My Embry. Does she really mean that or is she just too drunk and doesn't know what shes saying?

"Its 1pm, its late and I am the alpha so I say we go now." Sam said, ruining my time with Leah. It really looked like she was going to kiss me or even more than kiss. Sure enough the pack and the imprints got together and all started leaving. Leah dragged me out with her.

"Soooo. Now what? I want more tequila!" Leah said.

"Hey lets go back to mine, I have a few games we could play." Emily said.

"Alcohol?" Leah said. Damn she still wanted more? Jeez this girl could probably drink her weight in alcohol.

"Dude, who's driving?" Quil asked me. I just shrugged. We'd all had a lot to drink and even with our wolf senses it probably wasn't a good idea for any of us to drive.

"Who didn't drink?" I asked the group.

"Ugh man we all drank, especially Seth over there" Jared pointed to Seth stumbling out of the door.

"Sethykins!! I told you not to drink! You're underage!" Leah all but screamed at her brother who looked like he could pass out at any second.

"But. Can't help it. So good." And then he passed out on the ground.

"Stupid little brother." Leah muttered.

"Well then it looks like were gonna have to run with the girls and Seth on out backs." Sam said.

We left then, phasing in the nearby woods and turning into our wolf selves.

**A/N: So finally a new chapter. I spent my NYE and early hours of NYD writing this so I hope you like it!! :)**


	9. Spin the bottle

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I wrote it in such a short amount of time. Inspiration just came to me from all of your reviews. I love them :)**

_Embry's POV_

We had just got back from the club and we were now at Emily's house discussing what we should do now. It seemed the topic of conversation revolved around drinking games.

"Lets play truth or dare!"

"What about I never?"

"Spin the bottle!"

"We need food!"

"I'll order some pizza."

"Okay guys Lets just sit down in a circle and then decide what to play without shouting over the top of everyone." Emily said. So we all sat down in a circle while Jared ordered 10 boxes of pizza. Just then Seth walked in from Sam and Emily's bedroom where we put him down. Apparently the effects of alcohol on a werewolf don't last very long.

"Hey guys, whats up? Why are we all in a circle and why does my head hurt?"

"Seth you're up?" Sam asked confused. It wasn't good to confuse people who had drunk a lot of alcohol on empty stomachs.

"Uh yeah of course I'm up! Why was I asleep anyway?" Seth said.

"You passed out so we took you here and put you in bed. You were drunkkk." Leah said slurring her words together at the end.

"I was drunk? Awesome! Now I have a hangover!! Not awesome. " Seth said and plopped down next to Jake. As soon as he sat down, he shot right back up again to run to the bathroom and be sick.

"Embry why can't I feel my head? I feel strange?" Leah said to me. Man she was drunk.

"Leah how much have you had to drink tonight?" I asked her.

"Just a little." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay maybe a lot. I'm drunk!" She exclaimed to the whole group.

"Me too!" Rachel said.

"We can be drunk together." Leah said to Rachel.

"Sure thing Lee." Rachel said.

Seth came back from the bathroom then, when Sam passed out. He was lying in the middle of the floor.

"What do we do with him?' Paul asked. I had an idea.

"Is there a permanent marker lying around anywhere?" Emily got up and stumbled over to the desk and got me one. I drew a moustache on Sam and then Leah took the pen off me and wrote 'I love dick' on his forehead. We then took photos and sent them to everyone we knew.

"Ha Sam loves dick!" Quil said.

"I always knew he was gay." Kim said.

"Hey hes not gay! We are in love." Emily said.

"Take him away!" Jake said. Jared got up and put him in his room.

"Can we play spin the bottle! I wanna kiss some girls!" Quil said.

"Yeah me too! I wanna play." Paul said. Rachel slapped him.

"Wait we need rules for playing. If you don't wanna kiss the person you take a drink." Kim said.

"Of tequila?" Leah said. Her face brightened up when she mentioned tequila.

"Of anything we have!" Emily said, getting up and getting all the alcohol. She came back with around 10 bottles, each one a different kind. She gave one to each of us.

"You have to have a full tongue make-out which has to be at least 20 seconds with the person you spin or you drink." Kim said. Who knew she knew all about how to play spin the bottle.

"I don't wanna play anymore, there are 6 guys and only 4 girls!" Quil complained.

"Bad luck Quil. All the batter for us girls." Leah said.

"So, who's going first?" Seth said.

"Lets spin to find out." Kim said.

The bottle spun. It landed on Paul.

"Yay my turn! Who do I have to kiss?" Paul said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Leah.

Paul got up and walked over to Leah.

"Ooh Pauly." Leah said.

"Gladly" Paul said before he bent his face towards Leah's and started making out with her. I was so jealous of him. I wanted to be doing that with Leah. I wanted to push him away and kiss her. Maybe I'll get my chance.

After about 20 seconds, which felt like 20 minutes they finally finished their making out. It was Leah's turn to spin. She spun. I hoped it landed on me. It didn't. It landed on Rachel. They made out. For 20 seconds. It was the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen. Leah kissing another girl. Hott. Other people didn't have the same thoughts as me.

"Eww my sister!" Seth said.

"And my sister!" Jake said.

"Kissing. Gross. I wanna puke." Seth said.

"Hott." Was all Paul said of his girlfriend kissing the girl he just kissed.

When it was over, it was Rachel's turn to spin. She spun and it landed on Jared. They made out. Kim looked a little hurt, but when Jared was finished, he kissed Kim and everything was alright.

Jared then spun and it landed on Jacob.

"Dude there's no way I'm kissing you." Jared said and he took a drink.

Jacob spun then and it landed on Quil.

"Aww man I don't wanna make out with a guy!" Jake said and drunk some of his drink.

'Good cause I don't wanna make out with you either." Quil said as he spun. Guess who it landed on? Leah. I watched my best friend make out with the girl I was in love with. It was torture. They finished and then Leah spun. I was dreading having to watch her kiss someone else, but I was in luck today.

The bottle landed on me.

I was going to kiss the girl of my dreams. I was going to kiss Leah!!

She inched her face closer to mine. When our lips first touched, it was like fireworks. It was amazing and magical. I felt like Leah and I were the only people in the world at that point. I forgot time and the people around us and forgot where we were. All I could think about was Leah's lips on mine and our tongues dancing inside our mouths. It was wonderful. I loved her more than anything in the world. She wrapped her arms around me then and I knew she felt the same way about me. She had been hiding her feelings about me. It felt like I had imprinted on her.

When our lips finally pulled apart and we were both breathless, she told me that she loved me.

"I love you Embry. I'm in love with you. I've loved you all this time, but I only realised it during our kiss." Leah said. Her words were like music to my ears.

"I love you too, Leah. I've loved you for years now and have waited all this time for this moment to happen." I said.

And she kissed me again. This time, it was shorter, but with more passion and sweetness that before. When we pulled apart, I noticed that we weren't alone.

Everyone was shyly looking away from us.

"Uh did you two just imprint on each other? Cause we all felt a shimmer of a new imprint connection." Jared asked.

Did we imprint? I already loved her before, but it felt like my heart had expanded and I somehow loved her more than I did before. And she loved me.

"Yes, Embry and I imprinted on each other." Leah said. It must be true then. I kissed her again.

"So, we imprinted on each other, then?" I asked Leah.

"Yes Embry, didn't you feel it?" She replied. I thought about that for a minute.

"Actually I did." I felt it. Me and Leah were soul mates. But imprinting happens when you first see the other person, like love at first sight. How did we imprint just then? I told the group my hypothesis.

"Maybe it was true loves first kiss? Kim said. That was a reasonable answer.

"Can we keep playing now?" Quil asked. "I still have people to kiss. Congarts, bro"

"Yeah congratulations." A few more people said. I couldn't be happier.

"So are we going to keep playing or what?" Seth said.

"Ok we will keep playing. Who hasn't kissed anyone yet?" Seth, Jacob, Kim and Emily put their hands up.

"Who wants to start off?" Rachel asked the group.

"I'll start." Emily said. She spun and it landed on Paul.

"You're kind of like my mom, but oh well." Paul said then he kissed Emily.

It was Paul's turn. He spun and got Seth.

"There's no way I'm kissing you, buddy." He took a drink.

"My turn!" Seth said. He spun it and it landed on Kim. They kissed. Then it was Kim's turn. She spun it and landed on Jake, so they kissed. Then Jake spun. It landed on Seth.

"I don't have any drink left to drink!" Jake said.

"Well then it looks like you'll have to make out with him." Rachel said.

"But hes a guy. I don't want to kiss a guy." Jake said.

"Hey I kissed Leah, you can kiss Seth."

"No I can't kiss him, that would be gay and I'm not gay. Can't I just have some of Seth's drink?" Jake said.

"Nope." Kim said.

"Just get it over and done with already." Jared said.

"Whats in it for me?" Jake said.

"A delicious make out with me." Seth said. It sounded like he was still drunk. Unless he wanted to kiss Jake?

"I'll give you each $10 if you do it." Emily said.

"Psh fuck no. $10 is nothing." Jake said.

"What about $20 each?" She said. Seth shook his head.

"I'll chuck in $10." Kim got $10 out of her purse and chucked it at Seth and Jake.

"Here. Only if you make out" Emily got $20 out of her pocket and gave it to the boys.

"Shit $15 each. That's something to think about." Seth said.

"Guys it would take a lot of money to kiss Seth." Jake said.

"Or maybe just more alcohol." Leah said.

"Fine, you can have more money." Kim gave them _another _$10

"$20 each now that's a lot." Seth turned to Jake. Why were they getting money? Why not me? I wanted money? I didn't want to make out with a guy though.

"Dammit Seth." Jake said, grabbing Seth and kissing him. I didn't think they would actually make out. I must say it was kinda sexy. Eww wait I just admitted that seeing my best friend make out with another guy was sexy. What is wrong with me? I have an imprint for crying out loud.

"Woo!" Kim cheered. I looked over at Leah and she look disgusted at her brother kissing. So did Rachel.

"I can't believe I just kissed you." Jake said after he and Seth were finished making out.

"Me either." Seth said.

"I can't believe you got paid to kiss. Someone wanna pay me to kiss anyone? I won't be getting any action from Claire for at least 10 years. I need someone to satisfy my needs with until then." Quil said.

"Youe a douche bro. You have an imprint and all you want to do is have as many girls as you can. I guess when shes not you're age its different." Paul said.

DING DONG!

"Pizzas here!" I said as I got up and went to the door. It smelled so delicious, almost as delicious as Leah.

I brought the pizza over to the group and the guys attacked it, taking a box each. It was good we got 10 boxes. We needed all of it. And we weren't drinking on an empty stomach anymore.

* * *

After the pizza was finished (which didn't take very long with us werewolves), Kim announced that we were going to play another game.

"Okay listen up peoples. Next were going to play I never." Kim said.

This was the best night of my life and it is only going to get better.

**A/N: So the drinking games continue in the next chapter which I think will be from jacob's POV but I'm not sure yet. I'm about to start writing it. Thanks again for the reviews, it means a lot to me that people like my stories and ideas. :D**


	10. I never

_**HI I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER**_

_Jacob POV_

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Emily asked the group. We were playing I never, where someone would say something they'd never done and then all the people who have done that had to take a drink. We'd just finished playing spin the bottle and now we were playing another drinking game.

"I'll go." Kim said.

"I never turn into a big furry wolf." Kim said. _That_ was original. Me, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Paul and Jared drank.

"I never kissed a guy." Jared said, looking between me and Seth. Yes, I had kissed Seth when we were playing spin the bottle, I spun him and kissed him. We each got $20 each for it. I had to drink again, as well as Seth, Leah, Rachel, Kim and Emily.

"I never kissed a girl." Emily said. Me, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Rachel and Leah all drank.

"I've never had a fantasy about Leah." Rachel said. All the guys drank except Seth.

It was my turn now. Hmm what could I embarrass someone with?

"I've never worn a dress and make up before." I said, looking at Quil. He once let Claire pick his clothes to play dress with ups on her 3rd birthday and she made him wear a dress and make up.

"You're gay, bro!" Quil said to me. Quil, Leah, Rachel, Emily and Kim all drank.

"I never had sex in a bed." Embry said. Everyone drank except for Embry, Seth and I.

"I never imprinted or been imprinted on. " Seth said. Me and him were the only ones not to drink this round. I guess imprinting isn't as rare as they say it is with me and Seth the only ones not to have imprinted yet.

"I never been walked in on by someone." Leah said. Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim and Emily drank.

"I never want to play this game again." Quil said. Everyone drank. This game sucked.

"I never wear pants or shorts to bed." Paul said. Leah, Kim and Emily were the only ones to drink this time. That must mean the pack sleeps naked. Oh how lovely.

"You don't wear pants to bed?" Quil asked Rachel.

"I wear a dress for easy access." She said, winking at Paul. Yuck, I didn't wanna know.

"Are we done playing, I'm bored." Kim said.

"Yes, I fell like I'm gonna pass out from boredom anytime." Quil replied.

"Ima sleep." Leah said, laying her head on Embry's head and falling asleep.

"Good idea." Rachel said, doing the same thing to Paul. Pretty soon everyone was asleep, their imprint resting on them. I was still wide awake and so was Seth. The only people without imprints.

"Soooo." Seth said.

"Soooo." I said back.

"What do you wanna do now." He asked me.

"Go home." I said.

"Home it is then." Seth said, getting up from the floor and helping me up as well. We both walked back to my house.

"Hey can I stay at your place tonight? I don't think mom would appreciate me coming home at 3 am." He said.

"Sure, whatever you want." I replied.

Once home, I got into bed, forgetting about Seth and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT GIVES ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**


	11. What Seth wants

_Seth's POV_

I woke up on the floor in Jacob's room after dreaming about our make out. It was all I could think about for the past few hours. I've had a crush on Jacob ever since before I transformed into a wolf. At first thought he was hot and the way he gave me all his attention was really cute. Then when I transformed, and I got to know him better, I found out that he was a really nice and caring person. I didn't like how Bella treated him though, and I put on a fake smile and pretended to like her and the Cullen's, although what they did to Jake was horrible.

After she died though, I tried to be there for Jake, but he found out that I lied to him about me pretending to like the Cullens, so he was distant with me. He ran away with Leah for a few weeks and when they got back, they were in a relationship. Apparently they were going through the same sort of thing – Jake's heartbroken over Bella and Leah's heartbroken over Sam.

In the time that he was gone, I'd dated a few girls, but never really liked them as much as I liked Jake. I tried to stop myself from being gay, but I knew it was inventible. I was going to be gay and I was going to like Jacob Black weather I liked it or not.

I tried very hard to conceal my thoughts when I was a wolf. It was like I had a void I stuffed thoughts and information in that I didn't want the pack to see. No one knew I liked Jake, as I kept my innermost private thoughts well hidden from them. It also helped that I grew a lot taller and musclier and looked older than I actually am, so I got lots of girls. Jared even called me a player.

Time passed, and Jacob and Leah decided it wasn't working between the two of them. He started talking to me again and I became one of his best friends again.

So, I was overjoyed last night, or should I say this morning when we were playing spin the bottle and Jacob had spun me. He didn't want to kiss me, but we got paid for it. It was amazing, kissing Jake. Better than I'd imagined. I know Jake doesn't feel the same way though. It was my plan now to try and do everything in my power to make him mine.

**A/N: So, Seth likes Jacob. I know this doesn't seem like an important chapter, but it will be, just you wait. I have a plan for this story and this is part of it. :)**

**Reviews are the best inspiration anyone can give me. I LOVE them.**


	12. The morning after

**A/N: Horrayyy 2000 readers this month to my stories!!!! WHOO!!**

**Thanks to all you guys for reading and reviewing.**

**This chapter wasn't complete, I was going to make it longer, but I am going away tomorrow and won't be back for a few days, so I decided to post it now for you :)**

**Warning: Leah swears a lot in this chapter.**

Embry's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and something hot and heavy on my body. I looked up and saw that it was Leah laying on top of me. Then I remembered last nights events of imprinting on Leah. I loved her so much.

I looked around the room and saw that we weren't alone. The whole pack, minus a few people were here all sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey baby." Leah said to me as she kissed me. Oh gosh, she was wonderful.

"Hey babe." I said to her and kissed her back, hugging her to me.

"Fuck! Stupid fucking hangover." She said and put her hand to her head.

"I know. Remind me to never get drunk again." I said.

"Naw getting drunk is fun. And so are drinking games. Think about it, if we didn't play spin the bottle, we wouldn't of kissed and imprinted. " She told me.

"Oh I think we would of kissed anyway. You were all over me at the club. You can't deny that you liked me then." I said, teasing her.

'Oh I see pretty boy, that's the way you wanna play." Leah said, growling and biting my neck.

"Oi you two, keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep." Sam interrupted us yet again. There was no doubt he didn't like Leah and I being together. He should be happy for us, that Leah found someone who won't break her heart like he did. After all, he was my half brother.

"Oh shut the fuck up Sam. You better get used to this because Embry and I imprinted on each other." Leah told him then kissed me eagerly, probably for Sam's benefit.

"W-w-w- What?" Sam said stunned.

"Well your theory for imprinting is bullcrap. Last night, when you were passed out, after we had drawn o your face, me and Embry made out and that's when we discovered that we'd imprinted on each other. Kim thinks its true love's first kiss." Leah explained and kissed me again. I was loving it.

"You must be mistaken. The legends say that imprinting first happens when you look into the eyes of your true love, not when you first kiss them. And when did you draw on my face." Sam said, rubbing his face.

"Just after you passed out." Leah replied.

"Yeah it was funny. Did you know that you're gay, Sam?" Quil said, waking up and joining in on the conversation.

"What? I'm not gay. I love Emily, remember? Why would I be gay?" Sam said.

"Your forehead told me so." Quil said. Sam then glared at Leah.

"Bitch, got nothing better to do than to make fun of other people? Get a fucking life." Sam said. Who did he think he was to tell Leah off like that?

"Get the fuck away from us, Sam." I said. He was pissing me off, talking to Leah like that.

"In case you don't know this is_ my_ house you're in." He said.

"Well Sammy actually, its Emily's house. You just moved in and act like you own the place." Leah said.

"Whatever. I don't need this." Sam said, getting up and getting some coffee.

"Ugh I hate hangovers. They're the worst shit ever." Quil said.

"Dude, I know what you mean. My head hurts like fuck now." I replied.

"How would you know what fuck hurts like? You're still a virgin!" Quil said, laughing.

"At least I don't have to wait 10 years until my imprint is old enough to fuck." I said. I got him beat.

"Hey its not my fault I imprinted on a two year old and you imprinted on a twenty something menopausal bitch." Quil said. I know he was only joking, but I hated people calling Leah a bitch, even though she was sometimes.

"Shut up Quil!" Leah said, slapping him on the arm.

"Ow!" Quil cried out in pain.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls." He said to Leah.

"All the benefits of being a girl." Leah said, wrapping her arms around me. We were sitting up now.

"I see you've gotten past the awkward imprint stage and moved straight to the romantic stage." Jared said, pointing at us.

"Mhm." Leah said as she licked her delicious lips and kissed me hungrily. I never knew Leah was such touchy feely kissable person. I kissed her back like there was no tomorrow.

Until someone threw a pillow at us.

"Hey! Who the fuck was that?" I said. Paul snickered. I threw the pillow at him.

"Dude, we don't want to see endless PDA's from you two. Its bad enough hearing your thoughts while on patrol, now we actually have to see them. Oh god, DO NOT put those two on patrol together! They will just make out all fucking day long. And if they have patrol together in the _night_, who knows what sort of shit they will get up to." Paul said. Man, I was going to kick his ass. I would love to be on patrol with Leah, but it would be highly unlikely we would actually do any patrolling.

"Put me and Embry on patrol together! Please!" Leah begged Sam.

"No! Why would I be so stupid as to do that?" Sam said, ruining things again. I have a new nickname for Sam. Its called The Ruiner.

"Because me and Embry would be the best patrollers in the history of patrolling." Leah said, trying to convince Sam.

"I said no, Leah! What part of no do you not understand?" Sam said.

"The N part. Please Sammy boy." Leah said, pulling a puppy dog face.

"No. That is final!" Sam said, using his alpha command. We had to obey weather we liked it or not.

"Aww fuck you Sam! Go suck some balls!" Leah said.

"Just go away, Leah. Stop annoying everyone. Look, you've woken everyone up!"

"Fine I will go away, me and Embry will have much more fun by ourselves than with you." Leah said.

"Good. Now we can have some quiet in here." Sam said.

"Oh it won't be quiet for too long." Jared said.

"C'mon Embry, lets go to my house." Leah said. I was getting exited at the thought of me and her being alone in her house. At least, I hoped we were going to be alone.

We both got up and walked hand in hand to her house.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	13. Interuptions

**A/N: Ok I know I said I wasn't going to be updating for a while, but I thought why the hell not and wrote this chapter for you guys.**

Leah's POV

There was so much sexual tension between me and Embry as we walked to my house. I wanted him. I knew he wanted me. I couldn't get home fast enough. I pulled Embry into a jog so we could get home quicker. I only hoped Seth and mom would be out so I could have Embry all to myself.

"Whats the hurry?" Embry jokingly asked. Oh, he knew the hurry all right.

"You know what the fucking hurry is!" I said getting annoyed at our snail speed. We were werewolves, we can run super fast, but now it seems as if we couldn't get any slower.

Once we turned down my street, I sprinted home, unlocked the door and ran upstairs and checked in Seth and mom's rooms to make sure they weren't home. Good. They weren't home.

"So the coast is clear, huh?" Embry whispered sexily in my ear.

"The coast is definitely clear." I said back before he slammed me against the wall and kissed me.

It was amazing, nothing like our other kisses, although we only had a few before. Passion soared through me and I kissed him back with everything I had. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to my bed and dropped us onto it.

"Mmm" I moaned.

His mouth left my lips and he pulled my shirt off. He was surprisingly wearing a shirt, so I took his off too then kissed his chest. I was straddling him and could feel something hard between my legs which proved that he wanted this as much as I wanted it.

"You're so beautiful, Lee." Embry said as he kissed and licked the top of my cleavage, my head thrown back in pleasure.

"Hey Leah can you... Oh my God! My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!" Seth said.

Wait, Seth?!? I pulled away from Embry and there is my little brother standing awkwardly at the door covering his eyes with his hands.

"Seth! What are you doing home? I thought you had patrol or something?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah I do, but I was just coming home to shower and eat before I left." He said, still covering his eyes.

"Wait, so you didn't stay here last night?" I was horrified at the thought of my drunken baby brother staying somewhere other than home.

"No, I slept at Jakes last night. Can I open my eyes yet?" Seth said, a blush creeping to his cheeks

"Hold on." I told him while I put my shit back on. What was with that blush? Did he _do _anything last night? At Jake's house? Or at someone else's house?

"Okay, Seth, its safe to look now." I said. Seth uncovered his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Phew I'm glad I came when I did, not a few minutes later." He said, looking between us.

"Yeah, you would of gotten one hell of a view." Embry said. I slapped him. Seth didn't need to know about our intentions for coming here.

"Eww guys. Gross. I'm taking a shower. Maybe after I finish you could take a cold one." I looked at Embry then, a playful smile on my lips.

"Not together, Leah!! Yuck!" Seth said, as he stormed out the door.

"Sooo." Embry said to me. Seth had killed the mood.

"How about another time then?" I said.

"Definitely." He agreed and kissed me on the cheek. Just then the downstairs phone rang.

"Better go get that." I said and ran down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Leah?" The familiar voice on the other line said. Holy crap it was Sam.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked him. Since when did he call me? I'm sure it wasn't that important that he needed to get up off his lazy ass and call me.

"I just got some news from the hospital. Its about Billy."

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: I know, I suck leaving a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter! I will do my absolute best to update this very soon, but I just started school again (after the summer holidays) so It might not work out.

Thanks for reading!! Please review, your reviews give me inspiration to write the next chapter. :)


	14. Life changing news

_**A/N: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I finally updated! After 6 months! :D :D**_

**_I hope you like it :)_**

_**Previously…**_

"I just got some news from the hospital. Its about Billy."

**Leah's POV**

"I just got some news from the hospital. Its about Billy." Holy fuck, this was going to be bad. Billy only had little time left to live.

"W-What about him?" I said. I hoped the thing that I feared had not happened.

"He had a stroke and then his brain shut down completely. He's dead." Sam said.

"Oh my god! Oh No! Does Jake know?" I asked him.

"Not yet. I'm going to get all the pack together and tell him then. I don't know where he is though." Sam said.

"Well Seth just came from Jake's so he should know. I'll ask him." Now, I had to break the news to Seth and Embry.

"Whaddya wanna know sis?" Seth asked me, cheerfully unaware of Billy's passing.

"Uhh Do you know where Jake is?" I asked him. I had no idea how to break the news to him.

"When I left, he said he was going out for a run for a bit. He should be back soon. Why?" I ignored that question. I would tell Seth and Embry after I was finished talking to Sam.

"Seth said he went out for a run and should be back soon. Should we go and look for him?" I asked Sam.

"No we will wait until he comes back. I will call the pack over to his house for an urgent meeting and we will tell him there." He said.

"No I think only a few of us should be there when he gets back to tell him or else he might get overwhelmed and run off. I'm thinking Embry, Quil, Seth and you should tell him." I said.

"What about me? Why do I keep hearing my name, Leah? Will you just tell me what is going on?" Seth was shouting at me, which caused Embry to come back into the room from the kitchen.

"Yeah okay that is a good idea Leah. Now you tell Seth." Sam ordered.

"Alright. Bye. Call if there's trouble. And tell Jake I'm here for him and so is everyone else." I said.

"Bye." Sam hung up.

"So what was that about? What happened to Jake?" Seth asked me. This was going to be hard.

"Billy had a stroke. He died." I said to Seth and Embry.

"Fuck! Is Jacob okay?" Embry asked.

"He doesn't know yet. No one knows where he is." I said.

"He should be back by now, I reckon." Seth said.

"Sam wants a few of us to go over there and wait for him so we're there when he gets home." I said.

"Sure. Shit I can't believe hes dead." Embry said. I couldn't believe it either.

"Its just gonna be so hard on Jake when he finds out. We need to be there for him." Seth said.

"Yeah, I don't think he will cope with this. First his mom, then Bella and now his dad have all passed away." Embry agreed.

"I know. It hurts so much when both your parents die. You feel like you have nothing left to live for." I said. I had been through the same thing as Jake, in the sense that I had lost both my parents.

"Yeah. We should get going now. I wanna be there for him when he gets back. Not that he would want to see any of us." Seth said, speaking from his own experience. I hugged them both and told them we would try our best to be there for Jake. Then we left for the Black household.

**I really wanna keep updating this story as I now have ideas. Sorry for not updating for months, I was so busy with school and I didn't really have any inspiration to continue writing. I won't make any promises, but I hope to have the next chapter out very soon, I will start writing it right now!**

**How will Jake react to Billy's death?**

**Muahahahahahahaha! I have some very interesting plans for this story :)**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are fantastic as they give me more inspiration to write the next chapter.**


	15. Jacob finds out

Jacob's POV

Wow. That run was good. It was exhilarating. It was nice to feel the wind rushing past me, through my fur. I hadn't been for a run in ages. It finally felt like my life was worth living again.

I felt the shimmer of someone phasing. From their thoughts it sounded like Seth.

'_Hey dude, there's a meeting at Sam's now, its important.'_ Seth's tone of thoughts was sad and like he was dreading something. Something was definitely up.

'_Ok I'll be there soon, I'll just run back. You sound sad. Whats wrong?' _I was concerned now.

'_Nothings wrong. Just get to Sam's.'_ And then he phased out.

I started running in the direction of La Push and stopped outside Sam's house and put my shorts back on. When I walked inside Embry, Seth, Quil, Sam and Leah were there waiting with grim looks on their faces.

"Where is the rest of the pack?" I asked them.

"Sit down Jake. We have some news to tell you." Sam said. We both sat down. Embry walked over and sat on the arm of the couch and grabbed my hand and tried to hold it in his. I let go of his hand and pulled mine away.

"Whats this you have to tell me?" I asked them. I was getting a bit suspicious now. It must be serious or they wouldn't have told me to sit down and Embry wouldn't have tried to hold my hand.

"Well Jake. Your… Your father had a stroke early this morning. I'm sorry to say that he passed away." Sam told me but I had lost my focus on his words. They couldn't be true. They just couldn't.

"Wait, what?" I asked. I refused to believe he was dead.

"He's gone, Jake. There wasn't anything the doctors could have done. It was too late." Embry confirmed.

"NO! He is my father and he is not dead! I can't loose another parent. Life isn't that unfair!" I screamed at them and jumped up of the couch. This could not be happening. He is not dead. He is not dead. I kept telling myself that.

"The hospital called me this morning and confirmed it, Jake. I'm sorry but it's true." Sam said.

"No, it's not true! You don't know anything! I refuse to believe your lies!" I yelled at headed for the door. Embry followed me out.

"Jake it's going to be okay. We will get through this. I'm here for you." Embry said.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. Leave me alone." I said.

"No wait, Jake. I know you want to be alone, but you need support right now." Embry said, spinning me around to face him.

"I don't want to talk to anyone! Piss off!" I said. He was really starting to annoy me.

"No. I'm your best friend. I won't leave you to go through this on your own. You need me." He said.

"I don't fucking need anyone. They're all just gonna die anyway and leave me." I almost screamed at him.

"I love you, Jake. I know what you're going through. I'm always here for you whenever you need me there." Embry said.

"No you don't! You have no fucking idea what I am going through! Go back to Leah!" I said and phased from anger. I started running towards the woods. I couldn't believe it. Embry had the nerve to tell me he knew what I was going through. Like shit he did. Both his parents are still alive. Just because he chooses not to talk to them doesn't mean they are dead. Unlike mine who are both dead.

I couldn't run anymore. I broke down and cried. My parents are dead. I felt empty. Sadness and despair washed over me as I sat there on the ground crying my eyes out.

**A/N: Wooh 2 chapters in one day! FTW!**

**Give me some feedback, guys, I love reviews :)**


	16. Thats my sister you're talking about!

Seth's POV

I really hoped Jake was alright. I had never seen him talk to someone like that, especially his best friend. I wanted so badly to go over to him and comfort him, to tell him I'm here for him but I didn't. I don't want Jake yelling at me. I knew when you were going through the early stages of death, you want to be left alone. You don't really want to see anyone for weeks. I didn't want to force myself on Jake if he didn't want it.

Embry walked back in the door.

"How'd it go?" Quil asked him.

"Horrible. I completely fucked up. I said that I knew what he was going through, which pissed him off. He just wanted to be left alone." Embry said.

"You can't blame him. After dad and mom died I didn't want to talk to any of you guys." I added.

"I just hope he is going to get through this. And Rachel too. Crap! I better go and see her! Does anyone know where she's at?" Leah said.

"Probably Paul's." Quil said.

"Great. Now I have to deal with that fuckhead. I bet he's gonna bring up last night again." Leah said, which reminded me of my kiss with Jake. Yummy.

"What happened last night?" Sam, the clueless one asked.

"After we got home, we played spin the bottle and I never. Leah made out with Paul. And me. And Rachel. And Embry." Quil said as Sam's eyes grew wide. I didn't want to be reminded of my sister drunkenly making out with people. Yuck. I did however want to be reminded about kissing Jake. That was pure bliss.

"Sounds like you got a lot of action." Sam said to Leah with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh you bet, Sammy. Especially from Embry." Leah said, teasing Sam, who blushed and looked away.

"Dude, why are you smiling?" Embry asked me. Oh no. He caught me.

"Uhh nothing. I'm just remembering something fun from the other day." I said.

"Liar. You were totally thinking about a girl, weren't you?" Embry asked. Not a girl, a boy.

"Yeah. You caught me." I replied.

"Aw it sounds like I missed out on so much fun last night. What else happened?" Sam asked.

"Well little Seth here kissed a guy. A guy named Jake." Quil said. Sam spat out his drink and it went everywhere.

"What? Really?" Sam said, looking at me for confirmation.

"Yeah we did. We're both $20 richer now, so it wasn't that bad." I lied. It was awesome, not bad.

"At least you got paid. Anyone wanna pay me to kiss Embry?" Quil said as he jokingly puckered his lips for Embry.

"No thanks. It might scar me for life." Sam said.

"You homophobe! It will be the sexiest thing you will ever see!" Quil winked at Embry.

"Oh yeah. More sexier than Leah and Rachel making out." Embry said. Ewww. I didn't want to imagine that again.

"Can we stop with the disgusting mental pictures now? I don't want to imagine my _sister _sucking face with my friends and pack mates.

"You have to admit though, Seth, that was pretty sexy." Leah said.

"Yuck yuck yuck!" I said.

"Anyway, boys I am going to go and see if Rachel is ok. See you later." She said before kissing Embry and I on her way out.

"What about me? Don't I get a kiss? The one from last night wasn't enough for me." Quil said.

"Fuck off Quil. Our kiss last night didn't mean anything because we were both drunk and we were playing spin the bottle so it didn't really count as a proper kiss." Leah said.

"It did so count! It was pretty amazing if I do say so myself." Quil said.

"Not as amazing as Embry's kiss." Leah said.

"Just cause we didn't imprint doesn't mean my kissing skills are worse than Embry's. After all, I've kissed more people than him. Lets see, there's all my ex-girlfriends, then there's randoms which didn't mean much, then there's you. I'd say at least 25 people." Quil said proudly.

"Shit, man you beat me. I've only kissed about 5 girls." Embry admits.

"See I am the man! The master of kissing. " Quil says.

"Oh Shut up, Quil. Quit bragging about your achievements and start spending more time with Claire, your god damn imprint.

"Yeah I'll go over there now." Quil said as he ran out the door.

"I really must be going." Leah said, kissing Embry again.

"Bye." We all said to her.

"Do you boys want some muffins?" Emily came in from the kitchen carrying a steaming hot tray of blueberry muffins.

"You bet. I'm starving. I haven't eaten since last night." Embry said. I had actually eaten before unlike Embry , Jake made us pancakes, bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Yes please, Em." I said then took two muffins and ate them. They were delicious. Not as delicious as Jake's mouth though. Ugh. I had to stop thinking about Jake. If I phased, I don't think I would be able to control my thoughts.

"These muffins are orgasmic, Emily. I love them." Embry said.

"I'm not too sure that's a compliment, but thanks, Embry. I'm glad you like them." Emily said. Her and Sam left the lounge room and went into the kitchen and were talking privately to each other.

"These are so fucking good. If sex was half as good as this, I'd be happy." Embry said to me.

"Dude, I hope you're not thinking about my sister. I know you just imprinted less than 12 hours ago, but please don't mention sex or kissing her when I'm around. And I don't want a repeat of this morning to happen either." I told him. I walked in on him and Leah about to have sex this morning. After being imprinted for about 8 hours. Couples these days. Always rushing into things. Then its over before they know it. That's why its better to wait. That's part of the reason I am still a virgin.

"Don't worry Seth, next time we will put a 'do not disturb sign' on the doorhandle so you will know when to avoid opening the door and barging in without knocking." He said. He did have a point there. I didn't knock. I just walked straight in.

"Maybe there won't be a next time to worry about." I said. I hoped it was true.

"Oh there better be. She wants it just as much, or more than I do." Embry said. Gross. That's my sister he's talking about.

"Yuck. Do you remember what I said before? About not telling me these things?" I said to him.

"Yeah. I was just messing with you. How about a change of subject? How do you think Jake's coping? Think we should look for him? Its been an hour since he left. He could have run halfway to Canada by now." Embry said.

"Yeah I think we should. He needs us. Its hard enough with friends support, but without it, I shudder to know what Jake would be like." I said.

Sam and Emily walked back into the room. They had been discussing funeral plans and will readings.

"We were just on the phone to a funeral company, they said the cheapest, most basic funeral will cost $3000. We don't have that much." Sam said.

"You will have to talk to Rachel and Rebecca to see what they want. I think Rebecca's husband is quite wealthy, so they may be able to cover most of the costs." Embry said.

"We will just have to wait and see. We haven't even heard from Rachel and Rebecca yet and we don't know where Jacob has got to. You two phase and see if he's out there and where he is." Sam ordered.

"Ok sure." We both said. We went outside, stripped our clothes off and tied our shorts to our ankles then we phased, turning into the giant wolves we are.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	17. Found

Embry's POV

'_Where would he have gone?'_ Seth asked me. We were still looking for Jake. We already went to his house, but he wasn't there. Now we are running around the La Push forests trying to find a trail.

'_I don't know. The beach maybe? We haven't even smelled his scent yet. He must be somewhere around here.' _I thought. In truth, I had no idea where he would have gone. Shows how good of a best friend I am.

'_You're not a bad best friend. I don't know where Jake would be without you.'_ Seth thought.

'_True. But I should have paid more attention and thought about my words more carefully before I said them so he wouldn't have run off. What if he tries to kill himself?'_ I shudder as those thoughts enter my brain. We need to hurry up and find him before he has a chance to contemplate it.

'_Oh my god no. He better not. C'mon, Embry, hurry up!'_ Seth thought.

'_What's the use of hurrying up where we don't know where he is? Were just going around in circles. We need to think logically. Lets split up. We'll cover more ground.' _I thought.

"_Why didn't we think of that before. How about you go to the beach and I'll phase back and search the streets and shops.' _Seth thought.

'_Alright. Phase back if there's news.' _I thought then felt the shimmer as Seth phases back to human. I ran in the direction of First Beach, where Jake goes a lot to think.

Once I get there, there was nothing. The beach was calm and there were no people which was strange for a summers day. I couldn't see Jake anywhere. I phased back to human and put my shorts on. I jogged down the beach and through the forest at the edge of the beach. That's where I found a trail. I followed his scent along the forest where it meets the beach until I found him. He was curled up on the ground in the foetal position. Almost every tree in a 10 metre radius was broken.

"Jake! I'm so glad I found you. Seth and I were looking for you. How are you?" I said. Wrong choice of words again.

"How do you think I am, Embry?" He replied sarcastically.

"Do you wanna go back home? Everyone's worried." I said.

"Let them be. I couldn't care less about them right now. I just want my dad back." Jake said, his voice cracking on the last word. I could see how torn up inside he really was.

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here. If not, I'm still here." I said.

"I don't know what I want. I just can't believe that he is dead. Both my parents are gone and they are never coming back. For fucks sake, I am only 20 years old. Parents are supposed to die when they are at least 70 years old. Not in their 30's and 40's. It just hasn't sunk in yet, like I don't think I fully believe it yet. It doesn't even seem real, like I need proof to be able to believe it." He said.

"Did you want to go to the hospital and ask them? Get more information on why and how he died?" I offered.

"Yeah that would be good." Jake said. He got up and we walked over to the hospital which was pretty far away for normal humans, but only a few minutes for us at wolf speed.

"Are we phasing? It will be quicker if we do." I said.

"The last thing I feel like doing is phasing or running. Lets just walk there." He said.

"I better phase back to let someone know that I've found you." I said to Jake.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll just wait here." Jake replied.

"I'll be quick." I said as I took my shorts off and phased. Jared was phased and on patrol.

'_Hey dude, I found Jake. He's alright. Can you let the others know?' _I thought.

'_Sure. No problem. Its good he's ok.' _Jared thought back. I phased back and pulled my shorts on again. Jake was still standing there, staring at the spot where my wolf head had just been a moment ago.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" I asked him. He normally didn't stare at something like that for a long time.

"Um, nothing. I was just thinking." He said. We started walking in the direction of the hospital.

When we got there, we walked up to reception and asked to see Billy Black. The receptionist told us that he did in fact pass away early this morning and there was nothing they could do to help him.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." I said. Once it had been confirmed, I felt like crying. And he wasn't even my father. Although I had known him since I was born and he was a father figure in my life. I felt so bad for his kids. Especially Jake, because he's the youngest and had to deal with the most stuff.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Jake said. He looked like he was going to cry. He caught me looking at him and turned his face away.

"Lets go. I hate hospitals." He said before bolting for the door. I ran after him, surprised at his actions.

"Jake! Wait!" I called. He stopped behind a patch of trees and bushes outside the hospital and fell to his knees. I heard loud sobs coming from him. He was crying. I got down on my knees as well and pull him into a hug.

"Shh. Jake shh. Its alright. I'm here." I said trying to be comforting. I started rubbing his back to try to soothe him. We stayed like that for I don't know how long until he decided to sit down properly. I let him cry onto my shoulder and stain my shirt until he had run out of tears to cry.

"He's my fucking father, Embry. He's not supposed to die yet. Not this young. I need him!" Jake said, looking up into my eyes. I felt so bad for him, he had lost both his parents in the space of 10 years.

"I know he's not supposed to die yet, the same with your mom, but these things happen. You will get through it, move on and become a stronger person because of it." I said.

"How can I get through it when it hurts so much to even think about it." He said.

"I honestly don't know. I've never lost anyone important in my life so I wouldn't know. Ask Leah or Seth. I don't know how they coped. Especially Leah, with Sam breaking her heart around the same time as Harry dying. And Seth is always so happy. Even though he went through some traumatic times, he bounces back so well from it. They both amaze me so much, how they have coped with everything so well." I said, in awe of my girlfriend and friend. Jake needed to talk to them more than he needed to talk to me. Sure, I was his best friend, but I struggle when it comes to helping people emotionally. They would do a much better job as they have been through the exact same thing as Jake.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. I will talk to them when I feel like talking about it. All I wanna do now is just sit here with somebody to hold me and make me feel better. I don't wanna be alone right now, but I don't wanna talk to anyone." He said. I completely understood. We sat there in silence, me holding him with the occasional sob or whimper coming from him.

**How do you guys think Jake will cope with Billy's death?**

**Would Seth and Leah help him?**

** What about Rachel?**


End file.
